Vanessa Carlton Song Fic: Twilight
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: A song fiction with Vanessa Carlton feauturing Rachel, but involving every other Animorph as well.


I've always felt that authors should write fan fic about their own stuff. So wouldn't it be hilarious in a disclaimer to see someone say, "I DO own the following story, these ARE my original characters, and the rest of you suck!"

But that's not me, cause I don't own the copyrighted Animorphs (though I own my own customized ones). Oh, and I don't own Vanessa Carlton song either.

As ever, my song fics are meant to be read along with their song, but if you don't have access to it, that's alright as well…

And also as ever, darneth be the site for restricting use of the pretty little '>' things, so all thoughtspeak is in parenthesis, k?

Also also: I repeat quotes sometimes, but that's only cause nothing else fit.

**READ THIS FIRST: If someone other than Rachel is speaking, there will be an indication. If no person is indicated, then it is Rachel. Ok?

* * *

**

Twilight

**I was stained with a role, in a day not my own...**

Marco:  
Rachel is tall, blond, and beautiful. At first glance, she seems like a perfectly typical self-centered, spoiled teenage girl. Here's some advice kids: Don't judge a book by its cover...

**But as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown..**.

Jake:  
"But yeah, Rachel, I think there's something pretty dark down inside you..."

**And I always knew what was right...**

Jake:  
"Everyone draws their own line. Cassie's is in one place. Marco's is somewhere else. Yours is in another..."

**I just didn't know that I might...Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight...**

Besides, wasn't it true? Wasn't I just the person to call if you needed to kill an Animorph?

**And I will never see the sky the same way and...**

Jake:  
(Not like me,) he repeated. (They are different.)  
"Different? How?" I said.  
I will remember his answer forever.  
He said, "They have come to destroy you."

**I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and I...**

I hugged Jake. And he hugged me back. And then he whispered in my ear, "Okay, now let's figure out how we take this creep down."  
"You know it, cousin," I said.

**Will never cease to fly if held down and...**

"Why wasn't I even in the group?" I demanded.  
"You? A violence-prone sociopath like you, Rachel?" the Drode said with a happy laugh. "You were in a reeducation camp. This world has little room for bold, aggressive females. You were being taught your place."  
"Say what? My what?"

**And I will always reach too high...**

Tobias:  
Rachel was last in line. She was beautiful, as always. And she had the usual Rachel swagger...

**Cause I've seen... cause I've seen...**

...And I have flashing images from my memory of terrible destruction. Of ripping claws and crushing teeth...

**Twilight...**

See, I cared for Tobias. I don't think I even knew how much I cared till right then.  
But if David had killed him, I would have revenge. I would make Tobias's murderer pay...

**Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted...**

"Looking good," he repeated. "Looking real good."  
"I think we've been over that," I said. "Now go away."  
"You are so stuck up!"  
"That's right, I am. Now you know the difference between good looks and a good personality."

**So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place...**

Why had I been so, like, harsh and stuck up?  
...He called me a name I've been called before. Then he took off.  
I was pretty sure he wouldn't ask me out again...

**And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold...**

(Hey, he was cute,) Tobias called down from the sky.  
"Oh, shut up, you mouse-eating freak," I said.  
(I heard that. I heard what he called you, too. That guy is perceptive as well as cute.)

**But you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days...**

"What am I supposed to do Tobias? I'm a girl, you're a bird..."

**And I will never see the sky the same way...**

Jake:  
(Not like me,) he repeated. (They are different.)  
"Different? How?" I said.  
I will remember his answer forever.  
He said, "They have come to destroy you."

**And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday...**

If I live a hundred years, I will still hear his cries, his threats, his pleading, each night before sleep takes me. And beyond sleep, in my dreams.

**And I will never cease to fly if held down and...**

..."My place?" I muttered, not quite believing the word. "No one teaches me my place."

**I will always reach too high...**

Tobias:  
...When she passed by where Marco was sitting he made a phony bow. You know, like he was bowing before some idol...

**Cause I've seen... cause I've seen...**

...Then we saw the thing dribbling, squirming, sliding, crawling out of her ear.  
A Yeerk.

**As the sun shines through, it pushes away and pushes ahead...**

(They'll come,) Tobias said. (The Andalites will come. And until then...)  
I nodded, and wiped away my tears. "Yeah," I said. "Until then, we fight."

**It fills the warmth of blue, and leaves a chill instead and...**

"What about Tobias?" I asked Ax.  
(I don't know for certain,) he said. (But I fear the worst...)

**I know that I can be so blind to all that is so real...**

Tobias:  
(I...God, Rachel, don't you think I know all that? Don't you think I want to have that? But I can't keep changing...)

**But as illusions die I see there is so much to be revealed...**

Jake:  
...He'd promised to give Tobias what he wanted.  
He had.  
It was Rachel who couldn't accept that Tobias had chosen, and still chose, to remain a hawk...

**And I will never see the sky the same way...**

Cassie:  
I took his hand in mine and we looked up at the stars.  
"They look so innocent, don't they?"

**And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday...**

Once upon a time five kids walked through a construction site. We were stupid. Or were we lucky?

**And I will never cease to fly if held down and...**

"You were being taught your place."  
"Say what? My what?"

**I will always reach too high...**

Tobias:  
She was too good for me...she deserves better...but I didn't care...

**Cause I've seen... cause I've seen...**

Two Hork-Bajir grabbed her. They dragged the woman to the nearest cage and threw her in.  
"Help!" The woman screamed. "Oh, please, someone help! Help us all!"

**Twilight...**

(They didn't get me. But I had to stay out of sight before I could get out...it took too long. More than two hours...I guess this is me from now on...)

**I was stained by a role, in a day not my own...**

Jake: Rachel is a warrior. I don't know what she would have become in her life if this war with the Yeerks hadn't happened...personally, I'd be happy to go back to being a normal guy. But I don't know about Rachel. There's something fierce inside her.

**But as you walked into my life, you showed what needed to be shown...**

Jake:  
"...Rachel, you love it. It's what makes you so brave. It's what makes you so dangerous against the Yeerks."

**And I always knew what was right...**

Jake:  
"Everyone draws their own line. Cassie's is in one place. Marco's is somewhere else. Yours is in another."

**I just didn't know that I might, Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight...**

...And that's when the pressure inside me evaporated. I was cold again. Cold as a frozen lake. I knew what I had to do. And I wanted to do it.  
(For you, Tobias,) I whispered, as I led David towards his doom...

**And I will never see the sky the same way...**

Jake:  
(Not like me,) he repeated. (They are different.)  
"Different? How?" I said.  
I will remember his answer forever.  
He said, "They have come to destroy you."

**And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday...**

I used to be a pretty normal girl, I guess. You know, go shopping, hang out at the mall...but that wasn't me anymore...

**And I will never cease to fly if held down and... **  
No one tells me what to do...  
"If I'm going to die, I'm taking some Yeerks out with me," I said, beginning my morph...

**I will always reach too high...**

Tobias:  
Rachel was last in line. She was beautiful, as always. And she had the usual Rachel swagger...

**Cause I've seen... cause I've seen...**

...I woke up, drenched in sweat...the nightmares...we all have them...

**Twilight...**

(They'll find us when they get to the mother ship and unload the water. Tobias? We...we don't want to be taken alive...)

"...I know. I'm gonna go get some wings and come on up there. Keep an eye out for me."  
(I always will,) he said.


End file.
